


you're still the one

by jpnxjcs



Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Kentin - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: even after all this time, Justin was still Ken's home and safe haven.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139570
Kudos: 5





	you're still the one

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

That was the question Justin's mother and father had always asked him.

He found it incredibly peculiar when they did so, but his childish innocence always got the better of him.

He started writing stories at a young age. He messed with cameras and took videos of himself while writing. He wanted to document every little thing that he did.

And that evolved as he grew older. His stories were often admired by his classmates and teachers. He had bad days, but who doesn’t?

As he reached his college years, he began to get interested in acting as well. And that was where he met the love of his life.

.-.

Ken.. was a very simple human being. A very humble one too.

He'd lived in the province years before he was urged by an uncle to go to the city to finish his high school and college years.

It broke his heart at first. Why, you ask?

Well, he loved the province. He loved waking up just as the roosters from the neighbour start to sing. He loved waking up to his grandmother and grandfather's smile as he tried to surprise them.

He loved spending time outside after his chores, breathing in the fresh air that smelt of nothing but honeydew, sea water and home.

He was contented.

He felt happy as he watched his little cousins and nieces and nephews play with the other kids. He felt happy whenever he swam in the sea and went diving. He felt happy being surrounded by his friends whenever they would go out for a stroll after school.

He was happy.

But, for the sake of his family, and his future, he had to leave all of it behind. He fought back his tears and held his head high, promising a river of success to his family.

At last! He was at the city. 

At first, he was baffled. He felt like a total stranger. Everything about the city enchanted and scared him at the same time.

Curiosity soon flowed through his veins. He found a place to call home and explored, looking for who he really was.

It wasn’t really easy as he thought it would be. Everywhere he went, he felt lost. He didn’t feel like himself.

He couldn’t find who he really was.

Until he met him.

.-.

Justin had never found anyone so… strange. So peculiar. So beautiful.

The man remind him of himself at a young age. Eyes widened in fear and curiosity, and the brightest smile on his face.

“Hello.” He shyly smiled, holding a hand out.

Even his voice sounded beautiful. The lowness of his voice reminded him of a bass playing so early in the morning while relaxing in his roof deck.

“Hi.” He shook the beautiful illusion's hand, smiling back.

His hands felt as if they were cotton. Delicate. Soft. And it fit so perfectly with his own, that he couldn’t help but bring it up to his lips and kiss it.

The illusion blushed, making him even more attractive than before.

“I uh.. I don't really do this, especially since we've just met, but would you consider letting me take you out to dinner?”

The illusion's eyes widened and if even possible, his cheeks flushed a darker red.

“U-um.. I-I would probably just be a b-bother..” he stammered, making his best attempt not to look at their entwined hands.

“Oh, you adorable angel. You can't possibly bother me. I'd gladly let you take all of my time.” He slipped from not letting his accent be heard, but he couldn’t help it.

This angel was making him feel many things. Those of which he never expected he would ever feel.

“U-um..” Justin smiled, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I won't push with this if you are not comfortable, angel. Your consent and agreement matters.”

The illusion mumbled something that caused his cheeks to flush even redder, avoiding Justin's eyes.

“I'm sorry, angel, I couldn’t quite catch that. What did you say?”

“Y-yes.. I.. I would like it if you took me out for dinner.” Justin would be lying if he said that his words sent his heart to do cartwheels.

“Thank you, angel. Shall we?”

“N-now?”

“Yes. I think I'd like to keep you at arm's length, rather than let anyone steal you away. You're a.. a masterpiece, my angel. You have to be treated right.” Lost for words, the beautiful illusion just smiled and nodded, letting himself be taken to the stranger's car.

Justin's condominium was.. unbelievably large from his point of view. Everywhere he turned, something, if not everything, glinted.

The bar in the kitchen had caught his attention. Justin's collection of tequila, vodka, and wine nearly scared him. He never drank back home, and he had no plans in doing so now.

Except..

“May I offer you a glass of champagne while waiting?” he knew it deep down that he could never say no to such a beautiful smile.

“Just a glass, right?”

.-.

Justin couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. To say that his alluring illusion was adorable wouldn’t be enough.

He got drunk just after a second refill of his glass, and Justin was able to confirm that when his illusion almost thumped into the wall after coming out of the bathroom.

They moved to the living room after Justin had cleared the dishes, listening to his illusion talk about his life.

To say that he was talkative was an understatement. But that was not the only thing that Justin had noticed. He also noticed that he was incredibly honest, even while under the influence of alcoholic drinks.

He shared his story with ease, taking breaths through some that had brought tears in his eyes. He also earned a laugh from Justin as he shared laughable stories from his childhood.

Justin listened. Because this man, his illusion, deserved to be heard. He deserved to be appreciated.

But he started doubting his innocence when he did something unexpected.

His illusion had inched closer, eyes squinted, and pinched his cheeks.

“Are you.. real? You're not just an illusion, are you?” it took Justin a minute but when he realized what the other had meant, he laughed.

He laughed because here he was, thinking that he was an illusion. And yet, his angel had mistaken him for one.

Justin squeezed that hand on his cheek and smiled. “I'm very real, angel. It was you I wasn’t really so sure about.”

“Why?”

“I mean, look at you. You're so.. perfect. I'd describe you in any way whatsoever with all the words I could think of but by the time I finish, everyone else would be old.”

“I'm not pretty.” He mumbled, pouting. Justin pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Yes you are, angel. The prettiest.” He huffed but succumbed into Justin's arms, nuzzling his head against the other's chest.

Minutes later, soft snores came out of his pouty little mouth. Justin chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

His locks felt soft and smooth, mentally describing it as silk against his fingertips.

“I'm hoooome-oops. Should I come back later, kuya?” Justin softly chuckled and shook his head.

“Who's he?”

“A… friend.”

“Only a friend?” Justin looked down at the sleeping angel in his chest and got to thinking.

_Surely he wouldn’t mind if we did this again for several nights?_

_Maybe he'd even let me kiss him.._

The thought made his cheeks flush red, shaking his head.

“I'll.. ask him first. A gentleman always waits.” He added, smiling at his sister.

“That, they do.”

“So.. how was your date, baby sis?”

“Ew. It was great. Razz was nice, as usual.”

“I'm sure he was. Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” the rose in her cheeks made him smile.

“No reason. Rest, Luna. Get your beauty sleep.”

“Thanks kuya. I'll bring down pillows and your blanket.” She kissed his hair and ran up the stairs.

His angel hummed and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him tighter.

.-.

They met and went out again after that, Justin always surprising him just when he thought he'd been surprised enough.

He also began to get used to Justin's touches. He stopped flinching whenever the younger male would kiss his hand or hug him from behind.

As promised, Justin waited. He waited and waited, always being patient with his angel.

“Tin?” his illusion had gotten accustomed to calling him a unique nickname that only he knew about.

“Yes, my angel?”

“There.. there's something I want to try.” He shyly looked away, a beautiful rose creeping up his cheeks.

“Hmm.. what is it, angel?”

“I.. I w-wanna.. k-kiss you..” In the month that they had been together, Justin had never kissed him on the lips. Consent was an important thing to him.

“Are you sure, angel?” he nodded and averted his gaze, letting out an adorable yelp when the younger had sat him on his lap.

“This way, we can do it properly. May I kiss you, my angel?” he nodded and loosely hooked his arms around the taller male's broad shoulders.

Justin lightly traced the canvas of his slim, red lips, before placing his own against them. His illusion shut his eyes, brows furrowing a little as he tried to get used to the foreign feeling on his lips.

Justin was about to break away, but his angel's hand had held him in place, tilting his head at an angle, experimenting.

Their lips moved in sync, Justin caressing his hips and letting his hand slide underneath his sweater, softly massaging his skin.

Their kiss was sweet. His angel's lips felt and tasted so much more sweeter and addictive than he had imagined or anticipated. He tasted wonderful, making Justin wonder if he even really is an angel. 

Because the way he let out a soft, throaty hum as Justin asked for permission in his mouth using his tongue, seemed so.. seductive. Convincing. Alluring.

His beautiful illusion's fingers gently tugged at his hair, kissing him deeper.

After what felt like forever, the pair finally parted, gasping for breath. His illusion's eyes shone brightly as he shyly looked away, moving his hand to the taller's shoulders.

“That was amazing, angel. So amazing. How do you feel?” the older male had remained silent, instead taking his hand and placing it flat on his chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast, angel. Was it good?” he nodded, blushing. Justin smiled and kissed his nose, still massaging his waist.

They had kissed several more times after that, each time feeling even more new than before.

Justin couldn’t help but to keep kissing him. His lips were soft and almost felt like the clouds against his own. He tasted sweet, too. Unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

That, to him, said and meant a lot.

But did it mean so much to him too, as much as it did to Justin?

.-.

Ken was.. to say the least, scared. He had never been treated so well by someone, that he knew, he believed, it had to be a dream. An illusion.

Something, someone his mind conjured up and created at his weakest moments.

As he laid beside the mythical being, he couldn’t help but pinch himself.

_Is this real? Is he really here with me?_

He asked himself the same questions during the rest of the night. He couldn’t believe it.

This is too much of a good dream. Surely, he'd wake up for real the next morning.

He had to.

But he was proven wrong the moment he felt the man's arms wrap around his waist, and felt his breathing against his nape.

He really wasn’t dreaming. Someone who loved him for who he was really did exist.

He finally found love.

.-.

But, alas, destiny was not in agreement. At least, for the time being.

Ken surprisingly achieved good grades, better than the rest of the class, and even made it as the top of their batch.

He was happy. Of course, he was. His angel, who worked so hard to achieve this, had received his award. He was overjoyed, really.

Until it was revealed that Ken was to be sent to the United States to study college.

He couldn’t explain the way his heart broke then and there. He couldn’t explain why he held Ken's hand so tightly. He couldn’t explain why tears suddenly fell down his cheeks.

He had ran out of words.

.-.

Ken kissed him hard. Like there was no tomorrow.

They had only gotten home from the graduation party and Ken couldn’t be more glad.

He kissed him deeply and passionately, not bothering to wipe his tears as he scrambled to strip his clothing.

“Angel, wait-”

“No. This might be the last time we're seeing each other,” Ken then pushed him down the bed, straddling his lap. “I want to make the most of it.”

They kissed again, gentler this time, and Ken let the taller male turn them over so he laid beneath him.

Justin had stared at him for a long time. He stared so lovingly, embedding his beautiful image in his head.

Their clothing was slowly peeled off, one by one, until they were nothing but heated, naked bodies pressed against each other.

Let's just forget about the world.

That was what Ken had told him. And, Justin, being desperate to not waste any precious time they have left, knew he had to agree.

Ken looked so deliciously debauched beneath him, that he wanted to burst into tears. He was so beautiful. 

Justin wondered if he could ever forget the feel of his skin pressed against his own, or the sweetest sounds he made, or the taste of his lips…

He took his sweet time in preparing him, easing in one digit at a time as he stretched him open.

Ken pleading for him to make love already was enough ro snap him back to earth.

He slithered a reasonable amount on his length before slowly pushing into him, letting out a soft moan at the warmth that surrounded the sensitive flesh.

He swiftly pulled out and gently pushed back in, keeping his pace slow and patient. He gently rocked his hips back and forth, slotting his fingers with Ken's.

Slightly impatient, Ken used all his strength to roll them over, him on top of Justin.

He slowly sank down, eyes rolling to the back of his head. By the time he had bottomed out, he was panting, tearfully smiling at their entwined hands.

  
As Ken began to move, Justin admired his beauty. He looked ethereal from where the younger male was, and he wanted to keep the image in his head forever.

Hearing Ken's pants, his little mewls and whimpers.. the younger knew he'd lose control very soon.

But he contained himself. No. He had to make his angel, his illusion feel loved. 

Because he deserved it.

.-.

Ken left the next morning, fighting through tears and pain of leaving his love behind.

It hurt Justin. It really did. But instead of breaking down, he held his head high and supported his illusion no matter what.

“I love you..” Ken whispered as soon as he was sure that the younger was out of reach. He let a tear roll down his cheek before following his would be guide to the plane.

Justin cried in Razzho's arms that night. He cried on front of his sister and her boyfriend, because he had the need to.

He wanted to let all his emotions out.

And that's exactly what he did.

“Does the pain ever subside?” he croaked, lifting his head from his sister's shoulder.

“That's the thing about love, kuya,” Razzho started, wrapping an arm around the pillow he held. “It hurts you sometimes. It can get a bit too excruciating. It can drain you.

“But what's more important, is that you fought for it. You gave it your best. Settle down, and rest. You were a human before you learned what the word ‘love' meant.

“Don't beat yourself about it. It may not work for now, but it will soon. Just be patient.”

.-.

_Five years later…_

They both stood frozen where they were standing. Neither could believe what they were seeing. 

Justin was scared. He was scared that he may be hallucinating. That he may be dreaming.

Ken feared the same.

Both took a hesitant step closer to each other, tears gracefully streaming down their cheeks.

“Angel?” Justin whispered. Ken let out a sob and dropped his bag, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

Justin hugged back and soon enough, the reunited lovers sobbed in each other's arms.

“W-welcome back, my angel. My illusion.” Justin sobbed cupping his cheeks.

“My home..” Ken said, hugging him tighter.

And from across the street, Razzho and Luna smiled, satisfied that their plan had worked. He went on their own way, knowing that the two older males needed privacy.

“Do.. do you still love me? Do I still belong in your heart?” Justin whispered, twisting Ken's now grown locks in his fingers.

“You're still the one, Justin. You're still my home.”


End file.
